onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gecko Moria
Why does this page have external links related to geckos? It's really uncyclopaedic. :To relate to the animal that Moria is themed after and to prevent people from making a stub for geckos on this site.Mugiwara Franky 18:05, 23 June 2008 (UTC) So, is Moria's nickname "King of the Depths" or is it a mistranslation from the term "Ouka Shichibukai" (lit. "Below King Seven Armed Sea)? Yatanogarasu 20:15, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :It's a mistranslation.Mugiwara Franky 07:11, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::I think I have the raw of the chapter... But which chapter is it? I can upload the page where his intro box is and we can compare if need be if I know the chapter no. One-Winged Hawk 09:11, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::Chapter 455.Mugiwara Franky 09:21, 27 November 2008 (UTC) His theme Please stop putting his theme is also a bat, Other than his one attack named brick bats there nothing else to say it's his theme, His name ,Transformation, horns and the fact that his collar looks like a gecko's frill pretty much say his theme is a gecko , to say other wise is speculation, the Brick bat attack is only going with the nightmare and horror theme of thriller bark--Swg66 23:56, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :The gecko theme indeed seems more obvious than a bat theme. Though Moria has that one attack, has pointy ears, and long arms, they're not much of a support for a bat theme. Even when combining parts of his name to make the Japanese word for bat is a bit speculative as it's just similar sounding and not the exact word. The lizard-like neck, the way his body has the same shape as the original Godzilla when viewed from a certain position, the name, the frills, the way his Shadow Asgard form looks like a amphibious dinosaur-like creature, basically everything about him screams gecko. A bat theme maybe apart of his design, but it's not exactly the same.Mugiwara Franky 01:05, 28 January 2009 (UTC) His Shadow Asgard just makes him larger. It doesn't make him look like a gecko at all. Drunk Samurai 04:58, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, not necessarily a gecko per say but it looks definitely reptilian. :By the way, if there is a discussion going on, its best not to continue reverting.Mugiwara Franky 06:29, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::Someone pointed out he looks like a gecko when it puffs up its neck to make itself look big. Another argument I've seen is that the Japanese used is often usedfor frogs (I can't remember the full details), as a lot of Japanese animes have a frog named gekkou (or however its spelt). I can't remember the full details. So I won't argue support for that one. One-Winged Hawk 08:18, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::For the Japanese, Geko is an onomatopoeia for a frog's ribbit along with Kero. A frog themed witch from this manga, Soul Eater, is a fine example as she constantly makes the sound when talking. It may not be exactly a connection to the actual gecko however. Though considering Moria's Shadow Asgard form starts off as a large belly dragging creature, it's slightly there as both frogs and geckos are night-time creatures with a penchant for puffing their throats.Mugiwara Franky 16:42, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :He has two animal themes, gecko and bat. His name in Romaji is 'Gekkō Moria', bat being 'kōmori'. 00:35, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::In my opinion there's more evidence to support the arguement that his theme is bat that there is to gecko. For gecko there is his name and his Shadow's Asgard form, on which there are just too many disagreements and has now been reduced to being gecko/frog themed. For a bat theme we have his Brick Bat technique, the collar and his vampiric appearance (sharp teeth, pale skin) and as noted above the kōmori thing, things which are very definitive. I'd like to debunk the arguement of the frills, as first of all Gecko's don't have frills, the Frill-necked Lizard has. Second, it's just a piece of clothing like a scarf or an ascot, Miles Edgeworth of the Phoenix Wright series has one and it doesn't make him look any gecko/lizard like at all. So once again, I'd like to press that his theme should be Bat, not Gecko/Frog/Lizard/Godzilla.--Caraccidential Defeat I don't think it should be listed as a defeat by Luffy per-say. as although some characters state Luffy beat him, from the way it looks it seems that Gecko fell into the Mast and the mast crushed him, thus Thriller Bark beat him rather then luffy. YTOfficer01 21:35 05 March 2009 I wonder who caused that to happen? Did the mast suddenly walk around and defeat Moria? Are you actually serious? Luffy defeated him. The 100% evidence is in the manga. Drunk Samurai 23:10, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, if you look at it, the Mast became damaged by the two of them during the fighting and it inevitably fell on Moria being the larger target so there isn't 100% evidence in the manga YTOfficer01 07:06 06 March 2009 :While the mast is the thing that laid the final blow on Moria, like you said it was a result of them battling each other. Because Luffy battled against Moria and hit him with that last Gigant Shell, Moria hit the mast and caused it to fall. So basically Luffy was the cause of the whole sequence, and the effect was the mast falling down on Moria. So by this logic, it's Luffy's victory.Mugiwara Franky 07:23, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well is it really his win? while Luffy set the chain of events off it was only technically a victory for him which is my point. rather then the article saying luffy beat him (although I am aware several characters report this)it should say something more along the lines of Luffy assisted in the defeat of Moria YTOfficer01 07:29 06 March 2009 :::When you hit a person into a wall and the wall falls down on the person and knocks him out, the defeat of the person is attributed to you and not the wall. You used the wall to defeat the person. The wall assisted you in defeating the person. It's not the other way round. You are the cause and not the wall. :::Likewise, Luffy is what defeated Moria. Though technically it was the falling of the mast that ultimately defeated Moria, you can't say that Luffy assisted the mast. The mast did not do anything other than fall on Moria. It was the one that assisted Luffy in defeating Moria who was already at the breaking point because of all the hits that he received from Luffy.Mugiwara Franky 07:48, 6 March 2009 (UTC)